peerless_martial_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Duan Xin Ye
Duan Xin Ye (Chinese: 段欣葉; Pinyin: duàn xīn yè) is a recurring character of Peerless Martial God. Notably she held the positions of Princess of the Xue Yue Empire, disciple of Yan Yu Ping Shen and Princess of the Moon Imperial Palace. History Princess of Xue Yue, she's initially a lonely and unassuming girl in her life. Tired and disgusted with courtly attitudes, it's not until she's introduced to Lin Feng, by her brother Duan Wu Ya in Lovesick Forest during a banquet, that she showed an interest in anyone. After witnessing his domineering and indifferent attitude, a great interest arose from her that was later deepened when Lin Feng became her bodyguard. After accepting her feelings for Lin Feng and his mutual feelings for her, they arrange to get married. However, on her wedding day, the Duan Clan attacked the wedding party and Lin Feng was forced to use his demon swords. With the Duan clan falling, she moved to Yangzhou City to take up residence in the Imperial Castle as Lin Feng's wife. During this time, she was extremely worried with Lin Feng condition and spent many years waiting for news of him, until he appears again as a Tian Chi member, making her really happy with his current condition. But because of this, she hide the fact of the kidnapping of Lin Feng parents scared of him turning back to a demon again. After solving the current problem, she seen he part again and was given the task, along with Lin Feng's mother, of healing Liu Fei's broken heart. Years later during Empress Xi and Nether Emperor Gravestone appearance, she got again reunited with Lin Feng, this time he as someone at the top of the Tian Qi Layer, together with Liu Fei been she really happy for they accepting getting married, something she also wished for Liu Fei. During her time together with Lin Feng, he is amazed by her growth in cultivation level, being the stronger in the palace at Tian Qi Layer which she confess that she has been getting memories of strong cultivation techniques, which worried Lin Feng due to her circumstances together wih Qiu Yue Xin. After the events of the Gravestone, she get to know Yan Di's existence and she, together with the entire imperial palace, get moved inside Empress Xi Small world for their protection before Lin Feng Departs once again. She meets Lin Feng once again after this, this time he as a 6th Zun Qi Layer cultivator, and is considered as an elder sister for both Lin Wushang and Liu Fei, which gives her great happiness. During this Lin Feng visit, she encourage Liu Fei to finally sleep with Lin Feng, something Liu Fei always wished after becoming Lin Feng's wife and Xin Ye wishing the same for her. After this the three person's relationship got closer and spent time together until Lin Feng's departure. Years later during Lin Feng's time aboard, Xin Ye gets possessed by her other entity inside her, because of not having anyone able to stop the process, making her stronger than most people in the palace and giving her a cold aura, eventually leaving Xue Yue without any information of her current location. Later on, it was revealed that Xin Ye is actually staying in Moon Palace together with Empress Xi. Lin Feng would come later on to destroy Moon Palace and take her back. Afterwards she lives in his small world in his body together with Yue Xin and the others. Trivia * She is one of Empress Xi reincarnations. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Duan Clan Category:Xue Yue